The Complications Of Life
by TTFAN
Summary: Summary: It was four years since the Titans. Twenty two year old Raven Roth is now a Villian's Psychiatrist. Attempting to bring the team together again, she starts with the first person she can find, her own patient. R& R.
1. Prolouge

The Complications Of Life

By: TTFAN

Summary: It was four years since the Titans. Twenty two year old Raven Roth is now a Villian's Psychiatrist. Attempting to bring the team together again, she starts with the first person she can find, her own patient. Pairings eventually: RobxRae, TerxBB

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.C. characters or their places.

* * *

Prolouge

Raven Roth sat behind her desk. She checked her book again.

"Damn… I really don't need this today." She muttered taking her pen and running a line though the name. She lifted her mug and brought it to her lips draining the warm yet bitter coffee. No Sugar, just the way she liked it. She stared at the wall clock 3:56 P.M.

'_Her appointment was nearly half an hour ago…causing trouble again? No surprise there. I've got plenty of time.'_ Raven thought shifting her gaze to the photograph on her desk.

In it was her, seven years ago, in a blue cloak, to her left was a red head with green eyes holding a huge smile. To her right was a half robot with gray eyes showing that warm brotherly grin she loved looking into. To the far right was a masked boy with a traffic light outfit, he wore a smirk of superiority. To the second to the far left was a boy with green skin practically smiling his head off, to his left…her patient. A blonde girl with blue eyes she had a grin on her face as well.

'_What ever happened to her? That's what they all ask-'_

Raven's thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open. A guard jabbed a gun into the woman's back, she had a straight jacket on.

"…If you harm any of my patients there will be a lawsuit." Raven said glaring daggers at the guard as he left.

"Bastard…" The woman muttered as the guard walked out the door she shifted her gaze to Ms. Roth.

"Hello gothic slut."

"Right back at ya bitch." Raven said. That was their normal greeting.

"Take a seat." Raven said turning her head to the long chair. The woman reluctantly walked over and plopped herself down.

"Tara…"

"Eh?"

"You've been showing some progress…"

"Uh thanks…this is the last session right?" Tara asked. Raven looked at Tara, her physical features changed greatly ever since she entered the Arkham Asylum. She still had her waist length blonde hair but her skin tone had paled more. She lost that look of radiance in her eyes…they were now dull, if not full of hate for the world. She also had a scar running across her left cheek.

"Have you been eating?" Raven asked ignoring her question. She looked skinnier since their last visit, if that was even possible. Raven at first thought she resembled a stick figure with curves. Her question caused Tara to glare.

"They put drugs and sedatives in my food. I'd rather die." Tara said with hatred in her voice. If Tara was any thing she wasn't a person self conscious about her weight. She stopped eating after finding out what happened to one of the prisoners, over dosage of the drugs in their food.

"You have to eat. You'll die of malnutrition."

"I don't give a shit." Tara replied. As much as she tried, Raven couldn't get Tara to stop cursing, it was as if profanity had been a part of her language.

"What about your daughter? Are you actually going to leave her?" Raven asked as a look of shock spread over her patients face.

"Fine…" Tara said reluctantly as she shifted her position and lied down on the chair, her head facing the ceiling. If Raven knew one thing about her patients it was their weaknesses. For Tara, Jane Markov was the only thing she cared about.

"So how's Kory?" Tara asked out of boredom. Kory Anders was formerly known as a Teen Titan called Starfire.

"She's teaching the new reforms."

"Cy?" Tara asked, referring to another one of their former friends/teammates.

"He's also teaching the new kids." Raven said. There was a long moment of silence.

"Don't you want to know about Gar or-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so." Tara said shifting her position and getting off the chair, even without use of her arms. For a second or two Raven thought she felt the earth shake, that was Tara or should she say Terra's power, geo-kinesis. The government was unsuccessful in removing them.

'_Hmm…she must've gotten the wristband off. Clever little bitch.' _Raven thought. The wristband was supposed to numb her powers.

"Alright I think we're done here." Tara said walking towards the door trying to turn the knob with her teeth.

"Other people have touched that." Raven said as Tara spat on the floor, Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Either way the door's locked. We still have fifty minutes."

"You're here to torture me aren't you? Damn government found the best way to do it." Tara muttered walking over to the chair again and taking a seat.

"So how's shit for brains?" Tara asked.

"Gar's an actor now."

"Heh. No kidding? Really? Man, remember when we'd used to say that'd he'd never get anywhere after he nearly blown the Tower up trying to get you to try tofu?" Tara said with a spark of happiness in her voice, that spark died fast as her grin disappeared replaced with a frown.

'_Damn…almost made a break through.'_ Raven thought. After Tara was revived from her stone cage, she mainly avoided Garfield or what they used to call him Beast boy. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, partly hating him for betraying their friendship in the first place. Gar managed to get a stash of vodkas for her welcome back party which was a week after she arrived…call that a little late, either way, Gar and Tara both ended up drunk and… doing…stuff. Other than Garfield suffering head damage and a black eye the next morning, it worked out pretty well…then again…

"Stupid fuck head." Tara muttered glaring at the ceiling. It turns out the city was still going to fine her for taking over and for murder. Which was why she hated-?

"How's the Dick head?" Tara asked.

"He now goes by Nightwing. He's in Bludhaven, about to take over Wayne Enterprises." Raven said. Tara never really liked Robin…one, she was always trying to prove herself to Slade back then, so that meant beating him, which she couldn't seem to do, except once. Two, he sided with the city during the trial, causing shock and ever longing hatred for him.

Tara got seven years of prison, considering her case she was lucky. She was only 17 when they freed her, the under the age of18 rule applied, along with the fact that she had a troubled past and that she was being controlled and influenced by a mercenary, Deathstroke the Terminator, better known as Slade Wilson.

"…I guess I can't call him walking traffic light anymore huh?"

"Nope…"

"Er…how's the kid?" Tara asked trying to should causal.

"She's doing well…reminds me of you a lot." Raven said as Tara shrugged. Tara was referring to her five year old daughter. Tara was pregnant when she got sent to prison. So far she's been under the custody of Raven Roth. She came over to visit sometimes…leading up to that scar on her left cheek.

_Flashback_

_There was a table with a light bulb hanging above it. On one side was Tara on the other was her splitting image, practically how she used to look, but shorter. Jane wore overalls with a white T-shirt, while her mother wore an orange jumpsuit._

"_Hi Mommy. Ravie says you'll be going out soon. I can't wait to see you." Jane said._

"_You still see me here…Raven says you like animals…Do you want me to take you to the zoo once I'm out of here?"_

"_Uh-huh. It's going to be really fun. Maybe all your friends can come too."_

"…_We'll see." Tara said frowning._

"_Mommy…is everything ok?" the little girl asked concerned._

"_Umm… Sure everything's fine…What kind of animal do you want to see first?" Tara asked putting on a fake smile. She fell for it, then again what'd you expect she's only five._

"_Uh, I dunno. How bout you mommy?"_

"…_Why don't we just walk around for a while? That ok?"_

"_Ok. What ever mommy says is good." Jane said giving her a hundred watt smile. Jane stood on her chair and gave her a hug._

"_Get down." Tara said pushing her daughter out of the way as a bullet cut across her cheek. Blood leaked down her chin as she winced._

"_Mommy, are you ok? W-What happened?" the girl asked getting her first sight of blood. She looked horrified. Raven ran over._

"_What the hell did you think you were doing?" Raven yelled at the guard._

"_It was assault. Prisoners are not allowed to go within three feet of the visitors." The guard said._

"_What kind of excuse is that? I'm calling an investigation to find out what kind of place you're running…Don't just stand there get this woman a medic!" Raven yelled._

_End Flashback._

"That's good to hear." Tara said.

"Took her to Build-A-Bear yesterday…" Raven said twitching.

"They still have that place?"

"Yes…I'm surprised they haven't torn that place down."

"Hey remember when they torn down that gothic book store so they could build that?" Tara asked as Raven involuntarily twitched.

"Spawns of evil…" Raven muttered as Tara let out a low chuckle.

"Something's never change…"

"And most do." Raven muttered she took out a stack of inkblots.

"What do this look like?"

"…An inkblot?"

"Ugh. Quit trying to make this harder…"

"Fine…a corporate production made to test the psychology of carbon-based life forms."

"Seriously."

"Fine. It looks like Slade." Tara said irritated. Raven looked at the inkblot, turned it sideways and upside down.

"What?" Raven asked.

"That's how he's gonna look when I smash his face in." Tara said with a malevolent smirk.

"I'm surprised he's not dead yet. I should've finished him while I got the chance-"

"You need to calm you're emotions."

"I'm not like you Raven. I can't bottle them up. I'm a lose cannon that's ready to be unleashed. I'm sick of taking all this shit. Every time, I try to help someone everything always turns out wrong. Every time I trust someone they turn out to be lying to me all along." Tara said as she felt a flood of memories start fuel her anger.

"_Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help." Robin said._

"_You told him?" Tara asked._

"_I didn't!" Beast boy said._

"_You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Tara said running out of the tower._

_---------------------_

"_Slade was right. You don't have any friends." Beast boy said turning his back._

_---------------------_

"_All rise in the courtroom…Tara Markov you are guilty of murder and being an accomplice to a mercenary. How do you plead?" The judge said._

"…_Guilty" Tara mumbled shamefully._

"_We'll look into your records and-"_

"_May I interrogate the defendant. This may clarify how long she must be sentenced." The masked boy wonder said._

"_Robin? What are you-?"_

"_Is it true that you went to Slade by choice?"_

"…"

"_Answer the question, Ms. Markov." The judge said, more like commanded._

"_Yes."_

"_Did you ever think of all the lives that you injured and, or killed?"_

"_I didn't mean to-"_

"_How could you not intentionally murder someone?"_

"Can't…stop…it." Tara said squeezing her eyes shut. At this point Tara was gritting her teeth, trying to control her powers. The ground beneath them was trembling.

'_Shouldn't have taken that power numbing thing off.'_ She thought to herself. Raven ran over and placed her hand on Tara's forehead. As soon as her hand connected with her forehead a force flung her into her book case. Tara's eye's snapped open. Her head was dripping with sweat. Tara ran over to her psychiatrist, she refused to believe anyone was her friend anymore. As far as Tara was concerned this was Raven's job, she got paid to do it, and she would.

"Raven you ok?" Tara said walking over to her. As much as she wanted to she couldn't extend a hand, she was still bound by the straight jacket. Tara concentrated her powers as a rocky hand sprung out of the carpeting and lifted Raven up. The rock sunk back into the ground and leveled with the carpet.

'_Opps…'_ Tara thought looking at the hole in the ground.

"I'm fine. How long has something like this happened?" Raven asked cocking an eyebrow after rubbing her head. Raven used her telekinesis to lift all the books back onto the shelf.

"…Ever since I got into Arkham. It's getting worse. First I thought I was just having a bunch of flashbacks. Then I started getting headaches and…seeing things."

"What did you see?" Raven asked. This reminded Tara of some kind of parody of that Sixth Sense movie. Tara wanted to say "I see dead people," just to crack a joke but decided against it.

"Slade, I saw him…killing you guys…he saved you for last cause he wanted to make you suffer…" Tara said. Raven looked at Tara, her eyes seemed to be cold hard, that kind of icy blue that she had when she was with Slade.

"You're being released today…" Raven said.

"What?" Tara asked in confusion.

"Times up, you were the last patient…" Raven said unbuckling the straightjacket. Tara had an orange shirt underneath.

"You'll have to fill out your release papers…" Raven said taking out a large stack of papers as Tara skimmed through them and signed.

"How? I still have two more years."

"You staying in Arkham isn't making this any better. You're bottling up your emotions which is making it worse…You need to release your anger…in a non lethal way." Raven said.

"Uh…how?"

"Ever try boxing classes? I signed you up a month ago. Try not to kill your partner."

"Who is?"

"…You'll find out soon. Not to mention, I managed to pull a few strings…I got you a job as a waitress."

"Eh?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a job for a person who has a criminal record, not to mention a drop out?"

"Sorry bout that." Tara said giving Raven the signed papers.

"So I just…walk out of here or something?" Tara asked as Raven turned the lock and opened the door with her powers. She walked out with Tara. Raven dumped the paper on a column that said 'release forms'.

"These are the release forms for Tara Markov. She'll be under close surveillance." Raven said as the guard behind the desk opened a few cabinets and pulled out a bag. In it were five dollars, a black shirt, demin shorts, and a blue butterfly hair clip. The guard handed Tara her bag of belongings. Tara went into the bathroom to change, surprisingly her clothes still fit. After she was done Raven lead her to the front door.

"What did you mean by close surveillance?" Tara asked.

"You'll be staying with me, technically until you get enough money to move out."

"That won't be necessary." Tara said reaching into the back pocket of her shorts and pulling out a credit card as Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Ever hear of a place called Markovia?"

"Markovia is a small Eastern European country, neighboring France, Belgium and Luxembourg."

"You know who rules it?"

"The…Markov family." Raven said finally in realization.

"Bingo."

"I haven't found you anywhere on their files."

"I was Victor Markov's illegitimate daughter. He paid me to keep it quiet….asshole." Tara muttered. Raven took out her keys and unlocked her car door. Tara got in the passenger's seat.

"You're still staying at my place…until they can decide you're not a threat to society anymore."

"Oh please, you sound like the Boy Scout." Tara said sarcastically referring to the nickname everyone gave Superman.

"You want to see her?" Raven asked ignoring her comment.

"Yeah…I'd like that…" Tara said softly trying not to sound devoid of emotion, she failed. If there was one thing she hated was showing other she had a soft side. Though Raven knew, she always did. Raven drove over to her apartment, walked to the second floor, took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Jane?" Raven said.

"Over here Ms. Raven." The girl said she was sitting at a small table with a notebook out.

"Mommy!" Jane yelled rushing over to hug her.

"Nice to see you too kid. Finished your homework?"

"Uh-huh. Ms. Keane gave me a sticker." Jane said showing the thing that sticks, as an adhesive label on her forehead.

'_Kids do the weirdest things.'_ Tara thought.

"That's nice... You want to go to the zoo?" Tara asked.

"Can we?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Tara said. Raven just gave a brief smile.

"Hey Rae. Wanna come along?" Tara asked.

"I have work to do." Raven replied.

"It's your job to make sure I don't blow the city up." Tara said with a smirk.

"Fine…" Raven said.

"Can we go to Build-A-Bear next?" Jane asked intervening in their conversation.

"Ugh. You've been there five times." Raven said smacking her hand on her head.

"Mr. Stuffums lost his arm again." Jane said pouting holding up the brown teddy bear with a missing arm.

"Why do I even put up with this?" Raven asked herself as she walked to the door walked out with Tara and Jane following her.

* * *

A.N. This might bring a little confusion, so here are the ages and aliases of some of the Titans in this story. 

Richard Grayson/Nightwing:

Age: Twenty-three

-------------------------------------

Kory Anders/Starfire:

Age: Twenty-two

-------------------------------------

Raven Roth/Raven

Age: Twenty-two

-------------------------------------

Victor Stone/Cyborg

Age: Twenty-four

-------------------------------------

Garfield Logan/Changeling

Age: Twenty-one

-------------------------------------

Tara Markov/Terra

Age: Twenty-one


	2. Break Through

The Complications Of Life

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.C. characters or their places.

* * *

Chapter 1- Break Through

Monday December 19, 2011.

Metropolis City Airport- 7:30 A.M.

"Ugh." Tara grunted lifting several heavy bags towards the airport. She walked towards the ticket area.

"Hi. Welcome to Metropolis City Airport. What can I do for you?" The over energetic lady behind the counter said.

'_Jeez is everyone in this city that perky? No wonder Bats isn't here.'_ Tara thought. She had an urge to bash her over the head with an aluminum baseball bat…too many violent thoughts, leading up to her wondering how she'd gotten herself into this mess.

"Here's my passport I'm here for a trip to London." Tara said as she took out her passport and id. She had a reservation properly arranged on her laptop.

"Here you go. Just pass the metal detectors."

'_Uh oh…that's not good.'_ Tara thought.

"Thanks." She replied taking the ticket and lugging her stuff over. She walked over to a table near the café and took a seat.

'_How am I supposed to get rid off all this stuff?'_ Tara thought. In one of her luggages was a large arrangement of weapons, consisting of: guns, gun shells, knives, daggers, and several other books for…stuff. This was all for self defense if anything were to happen. Someone was hunting meta-humans down, mainly the heroes and their alliances. Tara was stuck in between hero and villain but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She took out her laptop, clicked a few links, then walked over to a UPS mail box, then placed a label on the luggage, before stuffing it in to the UPS box. She made sure the suitcase's code was unbreakable, also checking that an X-ray couldn't see through it, amazing what you can do with technology these days. She walked passed the metal detector with her other luggage with her clothing and other stuff.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Please empty all change and other metal objects." The male guard said as Tara observed him for a while. If there was one thing she learned in prison, always do that with cops. Her cell mates used to do that at Jump City Prison…before she was transferred to Arkham. She was the best at that game. By the looks of it the guard was a rookie here, about two or three months. Tara emptied her pockets that consisted of keys, coins, and etcetera. She walked through again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The guard took out a miniature metal detecting object. Somehow nothing triggered the sound, Tara walked through the metal detector again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm going to have to search you." The guard said.

"…I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Tara said.

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't keep your eyes above the waist line."

"I don't what you're talking about miss." The guard said looking a bit embarrassed at the same time shocked.

"May I require female assistance here or will I have to give the court reasoning to bring down a corporation whose employees can't think of anything else other than having obscene fantasies with the many people that cross this very metal detector?" Tara asked annoyed as the guard picked up his radio walking-talkie and requested a female employee to come. Tara studied this new person, by the looks of it…3 years, and she hates this job… perfect.

"She's got nothing on her." The female said as Tara walked pass the machine again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"…Must be that filling that got put in yesterday." Tara said as they took the miniature metal detector and sure enough there was a beeping noise near her mouth.

"Very well…sorry for the…incident, he's new here. You know guys." The other guard said.

"Yeah…I can tell." Tara said leaving a confused guard behind her. As soon as any other security guards were out of sight…she gave that devilish smirk of hers similar to the one she held while annihilating the Titans or so she thought at the time. She placed her luggage through the cargo line, that all ended up to the plane.

"Suckers" Tara muttered as she got on the plane. The rookie wasn't really acting like a pervert, well not before, like every criminal knows the ones who're fresh check for every mistake. Sure the ones that worked longer knew every nook and cranny but they don't always check the list twice…and sure enough Tara had a dagger secluded at the bottom part of her sneaker.

* * *

_Earlier this morning…_

_3:00 A.M._

"_It's getting worse. All these visions they're getting worse, there's something bad that's coming and we need them to stop it. The League might not be enough." A lavender haired woman spoke into the phone. Unbeknownst to her two blue eyes were shown though the darkness that hid her._

"_What do you mean that they hate your guts? Just because of the whole incident with Tara doesn't mean they can't forgive and forget. We've saved the world once, we can do it again…ok…I understand. I'll call you if any thing's wrong." Raven said slamming the phone. She turned towards the hidden figure._

"_How much did you hear?" Raven asked as the blue-eyed figure stepped out of the shadows._

"_Gee. I don't know. How bout everything? What have you been hiding?" Tara asked narrowing her eyes._

"_Fine…there's something bad that's going to happen…something really bad. We need the Titans…including you."_

"_Hell no, you know I hate Bird-boy's guts. No way am I going to trust him, not now not ever."_

"_The fate of the world depends on it." Raven said in her monotone._

"_The fate can kiss my ass."_

"_You can clear your record."_

"…_Ask yourself this Raven did I actually care?"_

"_You don't have to trust him, just work with him. Either way if the world is destroyed that includes everything in it, you, me, Jane and other millions of innocent lives." Raven said._

"_What do I have to do?" Tara asked.

* * *

_

Present Time

4:00 P.M.

Tara stared out the window gazing at the clouds. Of all the people why did _she_ have to find _him_ first?

'_Cause Little Ms. Roth wants to torture me, fine I'll play her game, for the moment.'_ Tara thought as the plane landed. The plane landed as she got off and grabbed her luggage. She took a bus to a nearby hotel where her other luggage full of weapons were stashed.

"I'm here to pick up luggage…203." She said at the counter after checking in. She quickly 'unpacked' as soon as she got to her room. By 'unpacking' she meant: dump a luggage in one area and dig through it later. She placed a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on her door knob before exiting. She took another bus and walked towards the studio.

"I'm here to see Garfield Logan." Tara said to the security guard.

"No can do ma'am. No trespassers." The fat security guard said.

"Figured you'd say that…How bout a little game…"

"Ma'am, you are not allowed to enter the premises for any known reason if you're not doing work on the set."

"I'm not." Tara replied.

'_I'm not… Not yet of course.'_ Tara thought.

"I just want to play…a game, if you may." Tara said the guard seeing no harm in a puny little woman compared to his size…

"Alright. What's the game?" The guard asked as Tara smirked

"It's called Winner Take All. I'll give you something and you give me something. First one to swipe their belongings first wins." Tara said, she was the best at this game in Arkham, and she was against all the other insane people there, she almost lost it in that wretched place. She tried not to think about that. The guard took out a twenty pound bill (this is England), while Tara handed him her walkman.

"3…2…1." Tara said as the both objects appeared in her hand.

"Whoops, too slow." Tara said. While the guard was distracted by the game, she also jacked something that would come in handy…his radio transmitter.

'_Seriously low security here sucks major ass. That was way too easy.'_ Tara thought.

"Well I played your game…now get out of here." The guard said obviously angry that he lost.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Tara said eying the wooden line that rose when cars were supposed to pass.

"Give me one reason why I can't call reinforcements now."

"Cause you're out of luck." She said before kicking the line, it snapped in half as she made a run for it. The guard frantically looked for his radio transmitter, soon realizing he didn't have it, started to chase after her. Tara stopped, looked behind at the obese guard running after her, using her powers she made a little rocky stub come out of the guard as the guard tripped and attempted to get up.

"Way to easy." Tara said, an evil grin plastered on her face, she took one last look at the guard before running over to a trailer marked Logan. She knocked on it.

"Hang on, John. I'm almost done." A muffled voice said from behind the trailer.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered. Plan was: Knock Logan out then drag his unconscious body back to Gotham. She kicked the door open.

"I said I wasn't done yet, just give me a few more minutes." Gar said as she approached him, his back was to her.

"So, you don't have time for me?" Tara asked as Gar spun around. She studied his physical features. He lost the green color in his skin but still had that tooth sticking out and his green hair. He actually looked, dare she'd say it…handsome. His face wasn't as round as the last time she saw him but that was a long time ago…

'_Heck Raven wasn't kidding when she said good movie star looks. Might've even been a Brad Pitt with green hair.' _Tara thought.

"Terra?" He asked softly, his tone changing from aggravation to shock.

"Who'd you think Logan, the Easter Bunny? In case you haven't noticed its still December." Tara said folding her arms over her chest. He slowly walked towards her as if trying to grasp the fact that _she_ was _here_ in _front_ of _him_. As soon as he was close enough, he reached his hand out and gently touched her cheek, she flinched.

"God…Terra what happened to you?" Gar asked.

"I grew up." Tara replied not shifting her cold stare.

"Do you still-"

"Yes and I hate you with a great intensity."

"But why are you-"

"Raven set me up to it."

"Didn't you-"

"Yes, but you know the saying you scratch my back I scratch yours."

"How did she-"

"She managed to get me out of Arkham." Tara said completely answering all his questions. She knew what he was going to ask. It was too…obvious, just typical Logan.

"Look…I'm really sorry for-"

"Save it."

"Just hear me out. I'm really sorry for…doing that to you. I was drunk and I-"

"Acted like an idiot? Made one sided love with me? Took advantage of me when I wasn't sober? That sums it all up Logan. You weren't drunk when it happened, I was. It took me a while to figure out how obsessed you were with me, but I know the truth, it was written all over your face after that morning. How could I have been so stupid to actually think that you of all people would do by _accident_?"

"But I did, it was a stupid mistake. Please just believe me."

"Another thing I learned in Arkham, trust no one."

"Why are you here?" Gar asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I said it before, Raven needs your help."

"Why didn't she just send me a letter?"

"Cause your job means everything to you. Only way to counter that was with something else." Tara said as a knocking sound was on the door.

"Open it." Tara said, more like commanded. Gar walked over and opened to door. A black haired middle aged man walked up the stairs.

"You're due in a minute." The man said Tara presumed to be John. Tara pushed pass him walked towards the exit of the trailer.

"Wait. Will I get see you again?" Gar asked.

"I'll come to you, not the other way around." Tara said stealing one last glance at him before exiting.

"New girlfriend?" John asked.

"No…just an old acquaintance." Gar replied before running after her, he wasn't going to lose her again...

* * *

Tara tried remembering where the exit was…trying to avoid any security guards. She already crushed the radio transmitter, but the word spreads out quick 'round these places. 

'_Didn't know the stupid fat ass could run'_ she scolded herself for being so careless.

"Damn it, where's Clair? She's supposed to be here an hour ago, she knows how important this scene is. It's the last part." John said nearly pulling out all his hair, he picked up his cell phone, nodded, and then held a larger look of distress on his face. Gar ran towards him.

"What's wrong dude?" Gar asked.

"Clair's down with a cold and she can't do the scene, not to mention the premiere is tomorrow. Where are we going to find a replacement actor who can place the greatest amount of emotion in each line?" John asked. Gar walked over to Tara's hiding place.

'_Oh, for the love of shit'_ Tara thought as she was about to be discovered by one of the people she hated most. She cursed herself again about forgetting that Vegetable boy over there could change into animals, some of the ones that can see heat. A green rattlesnake slid near her leg than changed back into a young man.

"Terra I need your help." He said to her.

"Yeah…and I need you to go to hell." She said walking away from him.

"You're being hunted down by security, I've heard and I can get you out of it." Gar said quickly grabbing her wrist.

"I don't need your help. Sides why not smash everyone with a boulder?" Tara said with malice in her voice.

"You don't want to do that." Gar said, apparently he didn't realize how much she'd changed.

"Just about, as much as I didn't want to do this." Tara said before slapping him on the face, with such a force his head turned.

"And I really wanted to do that." She said before turning to leave, once again she felt that hand on her shoulder.

"Then in that case I won't be coming to with you to visit Raven for what ever reason." Gar said.

"You're in no position to make threats." Tara replied glaring at him.

"Am I? My entire career depends on this." Gar said.

"And your entire career can kiss my ass you fucking asshole." Tara said as Gar stared at her, trying to decipher who this person was, as if she was a stranger to him.

"And so can what ever happens to the world." Gar said knowing that Raven wouldn't EVER ask for Terra's help if it wasn't important.

"In case you haven't noticed, out of all of us you're one of the weakest, you have no hand to hand combat skills and your IQ is possibly lower than that of a peanut. If it wasn't for the others Robin would've booted you off the team as soon as he could. You're a pathetic weakling and that's all you'd ever be, making mistakes on every mission…heck I don't even know what I saw in you." Tara said turning to leave again. Gar just froze, not only because it hit him where it hurt, but because most of it was true. Then again, he began to question himself, what did Terra used to see in him?

"You're wrong. I might not be the strongest or smartest, but I can talk to people…I can understand them…In case you haven't noticed. I was always a shoulder to lean on. If something went wrong, I'd always be there for them…just like I was there for you." Gar said. Tara started breathing heavily as if on the verge of tears. She couldn't shed the tears she that once slid down her face, like love, she forgot what it was like to cry. Even if she could she wouldn't. Slade told her it was a sign of weakness, it was a sign you were powerless, hopeless in a situation, and Gar was the last person she wanted to look powerless in front of.

"You're a liar…that's all you'd ever be. Everyone calls me a traitor but they haven't heard my side of the story. You lied to me at the carnival. You'd say you'd always be my friend, to be there for me. You turned your back on me, so what if I was an over passive weakling back then. I've learned the hard way that if you trust someone they'd end up turning your back on you. I have three people to prove that theory, Slade, Robin, and most of all you." Tara said glaring daggers at him.

"Please…when had I've ever asked you something this important?"

"When you asked me a stay another night at Titans Tower. I shouldn't have gotten too close, too… attached. That was my downfall."

"I'll go with you. Please just help me with this last scene." Gar said.

"Your constant bickering is pitiable…you'll go without hesitation?" Tara asked.

"I promise only unless you do the same." Gar replied.

"Let's get this over with…but if you lie-"

"I know I know I'm dead."

"No. You're going to wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you." Tara said. She took the script and skimmed through it. She abruptly stopped.

"You have got to be kidding me. You dim-witted pervert." Tara said rolling up the script and smacking him on the head.

"I have to…with you?" Tara asked in disbelief rereading the script.

"Don't ask…you still promised." Gar said.

"Promises are made to be broken…and I don't recall mentioning I promised." Tara said as silver glint caught her eye, she quickly dodged it, but it flew back at her, it snapped into place on her arm. On her arm was a wrist band, not just any kind though. Tara knew what it was, she'd seen it a million times at the Arkham Asylum, it a power numbing device. She could tell it was turned on since she felt a few volts course throught her veins when she attempted to create an earthquake. Powers or not it'd still shock you even if you didn't do as you were told, that's how they kept control at Arkham, that's why she hated that place.

"Is this how you get a few extras? Forcing them to work for you? You sick assholes, I guess I should show you what happens when you mess with me, first hand." Tara said lunging forward about to strange John. Several security guards jumped her. She dodged one, and then kicked another in the head. She punched one in the jaw and made a run for it. She was close to the entrance still looking for anything useful a rusted pipe, a broken glass bottle, anything. She heard the swift movement, slicing the air before she felt a pain in her shoulder.

"What…did you…do?" Tara asked gripping her shoulder, she saw needle's contents empty it's self into her system as she began to sway back and forth, starting to feel…very, very sleepy.

"I promise I'll go with you as soon as this is over…I'm sorry." Gar said as Tara placed her hand on a wall using it as a support, trying to fight the drowsiness that began to cloud her mind…she soon fell into Gar's arms as sleep welcomed her.

* * *

5:00 P.M. 

"Damn Logan." Tara muttered waking up and rubbing her head, it was still pounding. She looked down at herself.

"Stupid fucker" She thought out loud as she was now wearing white gloves as well as a dress. Her arm still had the power numbing device on.

"He is so going to die." Tara muttered getting up.

"You ready?" Gar said he was in a tuxedo and he had a light brownish hair color.

"No. Personally I never agreed to this."

"Please just once. I'll never ask you anything this important in life again."

"Liar" Tara muttered under her breath.

"I'm only asking you one thing…please? Don't make me do the face." Gar said changing into a kitten and doing what he used to call 'the face'. Even with all the adorable cuteness in one animal, this had no effect on her.

"Let's just get this over with. I have more important matters to tend to." Tara said skimming over the script again.

"Man what a stupid movie. You lie to her twice and she still comes crawling back to you. No one's going to watch this and even if they do they'll give you the lowest ratings." Tara said.

"Actually loads of fan girls watch this cause of me." Gar said raising his eyebrows. Tara was about to reply with a clever comment but…

"Ok in your places scene 9 take one." The director yelled snapping the scene marker.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you…it was all a mistake. You've forgiven me but I don't feel like I deserve you. Amy are you sure you want to do this?" 'Brad', Gar's character said.

"I've been waiting for this all my life. I want you to know that I can't stop thinking about you. We've been through some rough times but we got over them." 'Amy', Tara's character said. Tara couldn'tstop her eye fromtwitching since it was so…sappy, cheesy, and way too desperate.

"Cut." The director said.

"What the hell now?" Tara asked a small invisible fume coming from her head.

"Please stop twitching." The director squeaked.

"This is too sappy and unrealistic. You make this person sound like a desperate housewife." Tara said. (A.N. I don't own the Desperate Housewife series either).

"Just say it. Places! Scene 9 take two."

"I've been waiting for this all my life. I want you to know that I can't stop thinking about you. We've been through some rough times but we got over them. Ever since I met you I've always wanted to be with you… I love you." she was hesitant before saying the last three words. They thought she was making a dramatic effect. Truth was she never thought she'd be saying that again. It was hard for her to say it but she did anyway. 'Brad' walked down the aisle and soon some old guy escorted 'Amy' down. The preacher said what he had to, but all Tara heard was blah, blah blah, blah.

"Amy Fisher?" The preacher said snapping Tara out of her reverie.

"Do you take Brad Cunningham to be your beloved husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do." She said.

"And Brad Cunningham do you take Amy Fisher to be your beloved bride?"

"I do." 'Brad' said slipping a silver ring on her marriage finger.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. In a swift motion he had his arm around her waist and passionately kissed her, slowly slipping his tongue in her open mouth, she was caught off guard.

"Cut and that's a wrap." The director said as Gar let go of her. Tara felt like her mind was mashed up and stuck into a blender. How he held her…she never wanted him to let go.

"That was…beautiful. So much emotion, this is going to be a hit. Great work Gar and…"

"Terra" Gar answered for her. Soon crew left, leaving Tara and Gar alone. Tara took the ring off and tossed it.

"Pervert" Tara said taking her glove off and slapping him with it.

"What's that for?" Gar asked.

"You didn't have to stick your tongue in my mouth. Don't you ever use mouth wash?" She asked glaring at him.

"Hey at least the scene was good we only had to redo it once besides…I know you liked it." Gar said smirking and for once in about seven years a reddish glow spread over her cheeks, she was blushing.

"Right, making out with a jerk that used a sedative on me, so he could get me in a dress you asshole and… wait a sec, am I wearing anything under this?" Tara asked nervously, this time Gar was blushing.

"Uh…yeah. We just slipped the dress over you…did you think that we'd…I…" Gar stammered as Tara slipped out of the dress, she still had her T-shirt and jeans underneath.

"We'll catch the plane to Gotham this evening. There we'll meet up with Raven." Tara said before spitting on the floor.

"Come on it wasn't that bad."

"You try kissing a tofu eating vegetable."

"Hey!" Gar said as Tara ignored him and walked towards the exit of the set.

* * *

7:00 P.M. 

"Man so tired." Tara said jumping on the bed, still in her bath robe, she got to the hotel a little…ok A LOT later than she expected, they finished sight seeing at around 6 it took her a while to get back at the hotel and shower.

She already mailed her weapon luggage back to her apartment in Metropolis. She was taking college courses on the internet and Raven suggested she stay in another place, since Jane could cause some unneeded stress. So far her vacation nearly ended. It was at least five months since she exited Arkham.

"Man I am never going sight seeing with Logan again." She said lying on the bed not opening her eyes. Garfield…Beast boy…that name reentered her thoughts. Why was she thinking about him again?

"Damn that lying piece of shit." Tara mumbled, shifting her position so she lied on her stomach. What was she supposed to say? Damn him for looking so hot? She went over to her luggage and pulled out a photo album. On the first page was a black and white group picture of the Teen Titans. She traced the outline of his face before closing the book.

"Get a hold over yourself Markov." She said to herself before glancing at her watch. 7:03 P.M.

"So much for a break." She said putting on her under garments and shirt. She heard her watch beep while putting her jeans on, tripped and landed on her face.

"Ouch…stupid watch." She said as the beeping ended.

She managed to take a bus, sneak pass security and get into Gar's trailer again.

'_Jerk…he knows we have to go tonight but what does he do? Sleep on his ass all day.'_

"Wake up." She said nudging him with her foot a few times. Then she kicked him…hard…in the gut. Gar snorted then acted as if nothing happened to him.

"Ladies please…you'll all get to take your picture with me." Gar mumbled while drooling. Tara cringed and stepped back to avoid the drool leaking down his mouth, it was like he left the faucet on. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about how disgusting this was and stepped over the stream of drool, she yanked the pillow away from his head, his head fell on something. She carefully lifted his head and glance at it. It was a line of photos they took at the carnival. She was almost…touched, keyword here boys and girls, almost.

"LOGAN!" She yelled as he woke up.

"Huh?" Gar mumbled getting up he saw the photo strip in her hands.

"Uh…I can explain." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Obsessive pervert…hurry up." She said placing her hand to her head. The flood of emotions all at once was giving her a migraine.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine…just a small headache."

"Are you sure?"

"I'M FINE." She said sternly placing the photos on the counter.

"Well I got everything packed…let's go."

"Do you not shower?" Tara asked.

"I did earlier today." Gar replied as they both walked out of the trailer…There was a flash before Tara blinked.

"Mr. Logan, how do you feel about completing your latest movie?" asked a reporter.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" another asked.

"Are you having an affair with this woman next to you?"

In front of them were millions of reporters and fans… Tara twitched…if there was one thing she hated it was cops another…reporters, there in front of them were thousands.

"Uh…I'll answer your questions one at a time…" Gar said to the crowd.

"Uh…how about you first?" Gar asked pointing to a reporter.

"How do you feel about your new film?"

"Well…I guess I'm glad I got it done." Gar said rubbing the back of his neck. Tara pulled him back into the trailer, slamming the door on the rabid reporters.

"The plane leaves in thirty minutes. We don't have time for this." Tara said glaring at him.

"We?" Gar asked smirking.

"Argh. We have to get out of here. Heck why am I worrying…just a little fault line…" Tara muttered smirking thinking about all the reporters falling into the dark abyss.

"Terra…we can't do that."

"There's no we in life, got it? The only reason I'm here's because Raven asked me to." Tara said glancing out the window. Gar watched in horror as her eyes turned a deadly shade of yellow as the ground shook. Before she was able to recreate the Grand Canyon she was pushed down on his bed. This was an awkward position, since Gar's face was now half an inch from hers. Even most awkward he was on top…of her.

"Damn it Logan, get off of me." Tara said breathlessly since his body weight was nearly cutting off her circulation.

"No. I'm not going to let you kill innocent people." Gar said, both didn't realize the position they were in.

"I wasn't going to kill them…yet." Tara mumbled the last part.

"Someone could've gotten hurt. You've changed-"

"No shit Sherlock, took you long enough." Tara said.

"What happened to you? You used to be different than this. You're just like Slade now aren't you?"

"Don't you ever compare me to him." Tara said glaring at him.

"Truth hurts doesn't it? You've turned into the one person I never thought you could be." Gar said.

"Get off of me."

"No."

"Logan, I'm not afraid to murder and you know it. Get off of me or I'll end your pathetic life."

"Well go ahead." Gar said as Tara looked into his emerald eyes, she wasn't sure of the emotions they held, was it pity? Regret? Hatred? All Three?

"What are you waiting for?" Gar asked grabbing a knife from the nearby counter he opened her clenched fist, and dropped the handle on her open palm.

"There's nothing left to stop you."

"Garfield…I…" Tara wasn't sure what to say. Gar cocked an eyebrow as she dropped the knife. This was the first time since her visit that she called him by his first name. He slowly moved his hand up and rested the palm of his hand on her cheek, she let him.

"I can help you forget… You just have to trust me." He said as she lifted her gaze to look him directly in the eyes, it was captivating.

"I don't know how." She replied softly.

"I can teach you." He said as his other arm slid around her waist pulling her closer to him, if possible. Tara felt his body heat radiating from him and his warm breath against her neck. As she closed her eyes and leaned forward, he did the same. Her mind was telling her this was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

There was a flood of emotions, a bit of happiness, regret for everything she did, lust, and love…she told herself she'd have to think about that last one later. They just zoned out, both in their little worlds next…they were bombarded with flashing camera lights. There were millions of reporters asking questions, leaving the two to wonder how they all got in here. Tara pushed Gar off her and clenched her fist.

"What are you doing?" Gar whispered.

"Getting us out of here" Tara replied as her eyes turned a bright yellow and a rock broke a hole through the trailer.

"Whoops…" Tara said rubbing the back of her neck, she grabbed his hand and suitcase as she jumped on the rock and levitated it far from the set, soon lowering it to her hotel to grab her luggage and check out.

"And that all could've been avoided if you just let me cause a little quake" Tara mused.

"That's definitely going to make front page of the paper." Gar said.

"What we did today…never happened." Tara said ignoring the comment, seemingly returning to her cold state.

* * *

The Airport (I don't know any places in London) - 9:00 P.M. 

"Two tickets to Gotham, please." Gar said taking out his credit card.

"Isn't that sweet, on your honeymoon?" The lady behind the counter asked as Tara narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill that lady behind the counter would've breeched through the many layers of the Earth's core than be burned to a crisp.

"Actually were just...co-workers."

"Oh sorry, my mistake, here are your tickets." The lady said as they walked away. They walked through the metal detector with out a problem….probably since Tara 'accidentally' caused a short tremor below it, crashing the object. The guards used the miniature metal detector and once again she used the excuse of filling. They soon boarded the plane.

"You know, Terra you really should lighten up."

"And you really should stop being an annoying pervert." She said lying back on the chair drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

10:00 P.M. 

"Not now Jane…ask Raven to take you to school." Tara mumbled as Gar shook her a little.

"Who's Jane?" Gar thought out loud.

"Waiter's here T." Gar said as Tara slowly opened her eyes.

"You look peaceful when you sleep." Gar said blushing. Tara shot him an awkward look.

"You were really that bored weren't you?"

"Yup. So are you hungry?" Gar asked.

"Starved." Tara replied opening then staring intently at her laptop.

"What will the lovely couple be having?" A waiter asked as Tara practically slammed her index finger on the 'Enter' key.

"We're not a couple, just co-workers." Tara replied gritting her teeth, she was sick of all this junk and the thought of her going soft today wasn't making it any better.

"Heh. Sorry bout that, she just had a bad day. I'll have some mashed potatoes, a veggie burger, and a diet Pepsi." Gar said a little nervously.

"And her?" The waiter asked.

"She'll have the same." Gar said as the waiter walked away, Tara seemed to be staring intently at the computer screen.

"Whatcha working on?" Gar asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Stuff" She replied starting to type faster.

"What kind of stuff?" Gar asked, he just didn't know when to quit.

"Birth certificates" Tara replied.

"Why?" Gar asked again.

"Look, I'm busy now and I really, really don't need you breathing down my neck. If you're really so bored watch television" Tara said. After a few more minutes she released a sigh of relief.

"Terra" Gar said

"What?" She asked extremely aggravated.

"What happened to the girl I used to know?"

"Long story made short, I grew out of it." Tara said clicking on another link. It was a newspaper article printed a few years ago. 'Red X Friend or Foe?'

"There's more to that, I know it. How bout a deal, I'll answer you're questions…if you have any, and you'll answer mine. Deal?" Gar asked. Tara thought about this for a while, then…

"Deal" She said.

"Ok, what happened in Arkham?" Gar asked.

"Shared a room with two other roommates Pamela Lillian Isley (Poison Ivy) and Harleen Quinzelle (Harley Quinn), nice people actually…did some community service… and everything else is…confidential."

"Is that all I'm going to get out of you?"

"Yes…that was two questions-"

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does…I've got a question too Logan. Why did the Titans disband?" Tara asked shutting off her laptop.

"I…it was all my fault… After you got sent to Prison I argued a lot with the others, mainly Rob and Cy. I eventually left figuring I'd do better on my own…but I got my butt kicked…a lot. Some guy eventually found me and gave me a contract on acting. I started off with comedy then drama. A few years later I found out that Cy left to finish up his dad's business … I wasn't there to hold him back so he just went with it, Robin left after Cy did then Raven and Star just kind of got out of it. I know where Cy and Star are. There's this new group called the New Teen Titans, they're kind of teaching the younger generation…" Gar said fiddling with his thumbs a lot.

"Figures" Tara mumbled staring at the dark sky.

"What?" Gar asked.

"Did you honestly think the Titans would last? People grow up, things change." Tara said.

"You still have one more question." Gar said.

"I've heard you're dating someone. Why did you kiss me?" Tara asked.

"I…you started it." Gar said.

"You didn't oppose, you actually continued it." Tara said shifting her gaze from the window to him.

"I was…caught up in the moment." Gar said.

"Uh-huh. Old Actor's excuse." Tara muttered.

"So…who's Jane?" Gar asked.

"How did you-"

"I heard you mumbling something about her when you were sleeping. So who is she?" Gar asked.

"She's my…good…friend." Tara said, it was partly true and she wasn't _completely_ lying.

'_I'll have to tell him eventually…but not now…'_ She thought to herself as the food arrived, both quickly finished it.

"You seem troubled…something wrong?" Gar asked.

"No. Nothings wrong." Tara replied.

"Cause if there's something bothering you can just talk it out. I can help you…if you just let me." Gar said persistently.

"I told you, I'm fine." Tara lied.

'_Of course nothing's fine, everything's wrong. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have even gotten out in the first place. What ever it is that Raven's being freaked out about…I've just got this bad feeling. Somehow it has to do with Slade, everything does. I know I might be paranoid but I can feel it.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Arkham Asylum 

"We've got a security breech." A cop yelled into his radio transmitter.

"Who the hell is it this time?" Officer Harvey Bullock, the fat, long time detective asked as him and GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) were standing outside ready to fire at will.

"We're not sure sir. She calls herself the Ravager." The officer said.

"What's the freak doing this for?" Bullock asked.

"S-She's broken into Cell 325." The officer squeaked.

"Shit, we're going in." Bullock said as he and several other elite officers barged in. The room was nearly empty, though the smell of flesh and blood clouded the area. They put on their face masks and began to search the area. Blood was splattered among the walls with several dead security guards here and there. Other than that the prisoners were still in their cells, some frozen from shock. A teenager did what any of them couldn't. Broke into the Arkham Asylum, slaughter all the guards, disable all the security system, and freed the most deadly mercenary in the world…

* * *

Author's Note (A.N.) -For starters I just want to say I'm sorry for not reviewing for a while. School work and group projects are piling up. Even though no one's reviewing there are readers out there,I've noticed. I'm kind of in a trash can and I need to sort a few things out. Any consrtuctive critism is welcome, just click the little button on the bottom left of the page.I'll probably bring in Nightwing and the others in the next chap. If you're wondering why Gar refers to Tara as her Titan name that just sort of explains he doesn't know her too well, as for his behavior in this chap...wellhe can be a dumb ass a bit and I'm not going to hesitate to point it out. The characters might be a little OCCish, but I wouldn't know, I'm typing it (I can't really tell)and I'll explain a few events that will lead up to why they're like this. 


	3. Attack

The Complications Of Life

By: TTFAN

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.C. characters or their places. 

Chapter 2- Attack

Tuesday December 20, 2011

Gotham City- 10:24 P.M.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson sat behind the table of his desk. He finished his work early. By early he meant before midnight. He massaged his temples. It was a stressful week especially since Bruce Wayne (his father by adoption) was planning on signing the contract, making him the heir to Wayne Enterprises. He turned his chair and looked through the window at the quiet city known as Gotham. Oh how he remembered how he used to watch over it, with pride. Though he was only about nine back then, he loved punching down the 'bad guys'. He still did. He got up, took the elevator down, and exited the building after locking it of course.

Dick hopped into his car and drove over to Bludhaven, Gotham's neighboring city, the place was crawling with criminals, most from Gotham thinking they have a chance here.

'_There wrong. If anyone thinks they'll get a free ride because the Bat isn't there. They're definitely wrong.'_ Dick thought as he took out his keys and unlocked the first door to his apartment, he went up the flights of stairs and unlocked his door, slamming it behind him.

"Don't slam the door!" Bridget Clancy, the landlord yelled. Dick walked over to his bedroom and pulled out a box from underneath it. He opened it, in it was a skintight black uniform, with a large angular design of a blue hawk on the chest; black gloves and matching eye mask that angled down to cover his nose as well. He put on his uniform and belt before opening the window. The cold breeze swept over his face causing his skin to tingle. He reached his arm out and shot out his grappling hook. He spent a few minutes looking for any signs of-

"HELP" He heard a woman cry out, that was his cue. He ran over and jumped towards another building. He saw 3 men gang up on a woman, one grabbed her wrist. These kinds of people make him sick. He jumped from the building he was standing on and kicked the man that had his hold on the woman. He was no longer Dick Grayson, college student, heir to Wayne Enterprises. He was Nightwing, protector of Bludhaven.

* * *

Same time, but in Metropolis 

Princess Koriand'r aka Kory watched the city lights from her car window. Besides helping the New Teen Titans she took a job as a model. Countless people would envy her for her figure and looks but she didn't care, she wanted to see her other old friends again, since Tameran was destroyed they were the only people she had left. Tonight she was spending the day off with her designer and manager…not the kind of people to engage in the 'hanging out' with, but she needed a break badly.

"Friend Becky…what activity do you wish to partake in?" Kory asked her new 'friend'.

"We're going clubbing tonight Star." Becky replied cheerfully. Though she adapted to a new environment and had a new name, people still referred to her as Star, short for Starfire, her titan name.

"What is this…'clubbing'?" Kory asked her manager, Brent.

"Just have some fun and relax." Brent said. Kory turned to her other friend still curious.

"You just dance, have a few drinks and meet some new people." Becky said as the car stopped in front of a shabby looking bar. The neon signs read 'Jerry's'. Kory entered the bar and was soon engulfed with the smell of rum and the pounding music. She walked over to the counter to get a drink avoiding several dancers and people falling over from the over dose of alcohol.

"Umm…excuse me, may I obtain a beverage?" Kory asked a blonde haired person, her back was turned. The blonde turned and Kory recognized her immediately.

"Star?" The blonde asked staring at the red head in bewilderment.

"Friend Tara!" Kory exclaimed elated to see her old friend. She greeted her with a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…" Tara managed to gasp out as she let go.

"I am elated to see you." Kory said.

"Uh. Yeah me too, didn't expect you to come over to these places…" Tara said.

"Several new friends brought me here to participate in the act of…'clubbing'. Do you work here?" Kory asked.

"Part time mainly during the day, but they called me in for a few extra bucks on the night shift." Tara replied, noticing Kory kept her way of speech.

"But is this not a place where females…remove articles of clothing and participate in the act of reproduction?" Kory asked fiddling with her thumbs. She didn't want to ask but she was curious to why her friend would work_ here_. Tara stared at Kory for a while trying to figure out what she was saying. Then zooming in on what civilized people thought of a bar, it hit her like a blow from Slade.

"Oh…actually I don't do _that_ kind of stuff. I'm a bartender. Jeez, Kory what kind of girl do you think I am?" Tara asked chuckling. Kory smiled then apologized for doubting her friend.

"So let me guess you want a light drink?" Tara asked as Kory nodded.

"Is there a beverage without the 'alcohol'?" Kory asked.

"Kory…this is a bar. Café by daylight but it's a bar by night. Well, there's a smoothie I made. Since you're a model and all-"

"It is alright friend Tara the many…'junk' foods I consume do not affect my…lower body part known as the 'thighs' as much as the normal female human. I have a fast metabolism."

"Ok, one ice cream smoothie coming up." Tara said as she went over to a blender cleaned it stuck some chocolate syrup, ice, milk, vanilla ice cream, and other sugared objects in it, then blended it.

"Here you go. It's on the house." Tara said handing her the beverage after spraying whip cream on it and sticking a straw in it. Kory took a sip and squeal with delight.

"Good?"

"It is most sugary and delightful. What do you call this 'smoothie'?"

"Rocky roads, I ripped it off an ice cream name." Tara said as a blonde haired guy leaned over the counter. It was Brent and he was completely wasted.

"This is my manager, Brent." Kory said.

"How long ago did you guys get here?" Tara asked wondering how someone could get drunk so quickly. Brent leaned over and slung his arm around Tara.

"How bout you and I head over to the back. I'll show you a good time." Brent slurred as she lifted his arm off her.

"You see the sign up there? Read it." Tara said pointing up to the sign above.

"Do not hit on the bartender? Cute but I'm not buying it." Brent said.

"I'm not some kind of fuck toy got it? I'm giving you a fair warning, since you're new here and cause you're Kory's friend." Tara said before walking over to another part of the counter to take someone else's order.

"Hmm…feisty just the way I like them." Brent slurred looking her up and down.

"Umm…friend. I advise you not to participate in the act of 'hitting' on the Friend Tara. The sign is up for a reason…" Kory said.

"Can't be that bad. Besides, she was totally checking me out." Brent said hopping over the counter.

"Friend Brent I strongly advise you not to." Kory said a bit worried. Brent ignored her and walked over to Tara, whose back was to him.

"Just a cherry vodka right?" Tara said writing on her notepad. She felt an arm pull her from behind the waist, causing her to turn.

"Employees only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tara said shoving him off her.

"You thinking about that offer?" Brent said holding up a hundred dollar bill.

"Look, plain answer is no." She said walking over to the many wine bottles, she opened one then poured it into a mug, then added some flavoring into it, before sliding it down the counter. She felt the annoying poke on her shoulder before whirling around to face the annoying ass Kory considered a friend.

"Come on babe, two hundred's my final offer." Brent said.

'_What is this guy deaf or something?'_ Tara thought.

"No. Leave me alone or I'll have to resort to primal force." She said before he pulled her body close to his.

"Then bring it on." Brent said as he forced a kiss on her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She slapped him breaking the kiss. Tara glared at him, before punching him in the face then the stomach, sending him over the counter and to a table where he crash landed. Brent's nose was bleeding, possibly broken. The music stopped and the bar was silent.

"Just cause he's out doesn't mean you guys didn't come out here for a good time…hit it!" Tara said as the music started again and everyone resumed what they were doing. She turned over to a worried Kory.

"I'll call the paramedics. He shouldn't be in too much pain since his senses are numbed from the alcohol. Just make sure he doesn't chug too much next time, ok?" Tara asked as Kory nodded a bit relieved. She got off the stool, her glass now empty, and left to go get Brent.

"Wait." Tara said as Kory stopped.

"Raven wants you to come over to her apartment tomorrow. I wasn't expecting to see you so today but…it's urgent. Gar and I will be there, we'll try getting Vic and Rob- I mean Nightwing. It's a reunion thing…can you make it?" Tara asked.

"I believe I may." Kory smiled as Tara scribbled the address on a napkin.

* * *

11:00 P.M. - Titans Tower 

Victor Stone used his screwdriver to adjust the a few parts of his machine.

"Well…I'm almost done." He said with a grin.

"You still awake?" A young teenager said running his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Don't you have school tomorrow, Bart?" Cyborg asked not looking up from his work.

"Nope. Vacation totally rocks. So what are you working on?" Bart asked.

"I'm improving my proton cannon, higher blast range, more power." Cyborg replied.

"Cool. Can I help? You'll get it done ten times faster." Bart said.

"No, you may be the fastest kid alive but I can't guarantee you're the smartest." Cyborg said turning his finger into a blow torch.

"Come on Cy. I've read every book in the San Francisco Library. I know all about high tech stuff." Bart replied. Cyborg stared at him for a while before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. Just don't mess with the power tools." Cyborg said as Bart sped past him and grabbed a few tools.

"No. Don't mess with the- Don't touch that!" Cyborg yelled as Bart adjusted the machine.

"All done. Check it out." Bart said grinning like a maniac.

"Look I don't think that-"

"I'll do it." Bart said readying the cannon, he pressed a button and…

BOOM

The room was covered in soot and so was Bart and Cyborg. Bart release a cough as black dust came out.

"BART!"

"Heh, whoops would you look at the time, I better go now." Bart said and he was gone in a flash.

"Man I am never having kids." Cyborg said looking at the mess. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Bart sat in his room hoping Cy wouldn't come looking for him. Then again he wasn't trying so hard to hide. 

"Man I am so dead." Bart grumbled as he sped over to the video console. He stared at the screen as the game started.

"I wish I still had someone to talk to." Bart said firing at the 'aliens' from his 'space ship',

"How could I let her fall over to him?" He asked himself pressing the buttons rapidly.

"So you did like her." Robin said as Bart spun around, the screen flashing 'Game Over… Loser'.

"Back then…she wasn't trying to be like him, she was something else…someone who'd listen to me." Bart said a bit nervous. He was a smart kid, lacking experience, Wally West (The Flash) once told him. When he was around Robin, he felt stupid, one of the reasons he admired him so much. Robin was like an idol to him.

"Rose is working for Slade." Robin stated.

"She still has time to change. You don't know her like I do."

"You saw what she did last time. You almost got yourself killed."

"It's not like we can't take her down."

"She's just as dangerous as Deathstroke. Rose was Slade's daughter. It was bound to happen, Kid Flash. It wasn't you're fault."

"But why do I feel like such a loser. Heck even my folks sent me back in time to be a better hero." Bart said folding his arms behind his neck.

"You already are one." Robin said leaving the room.

* * *

11:05 P.M. - Metropolis 

Tara adjusted a mask over her face. She was dressed in a black hoodie and matching black pants. Her face was well hidden by her hockey mask.

'_It makes me look like Jason Voorhees…good.'_ She thought referring to the masked murderer people saw in movies. She heard an alarm as she ran over towards the Metropolis City Bank and threw a razor sharp blade, an X shaped one, at the person with a ski mask's hand. He stopped in his tracks and dropped the sack of cash. The burglar turned to be met with a kick in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" The burglar asked.

"Name's the Vindicator. Get out of here before I alert the authorities."

"Make me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Vindicator said before kicking him in the stomach, just as like that he fell unconscious. She tied him up as she heard the police sirens she shot her grappling hook up to another building. From there she leap to another building and continued this until she was out of sight.

"Hmm…criminals are getting weaker each day." Vindicator mused to herself. Thing was Tara didn't really care much about good or evil. She needed excitement in her life. She spent a few nights being the 'Batman of Metropolis', she liked the action, the thrill of being a superhero. Keeping her identity a secret was essential too. Besides the villains in Metropolis stopped being idiots and attacking in brood daylight.

'_Try doing good in a place, they'll love you for that. One mistake then they'll turn on you.'_ Vindicator thought before she heard a metal clank of someone's shoes on the building.

"So this is Metropolis." A voice said behind her.

'_Sounds…so familiar, it's definitely a female…perhaps a teenager?'_ Vindicator thought turning around. Standing before her was a teenage girl, wearing a half orange and black cloth over her face, covering her eyes and nose.

"The Vindicator huh? Slade wants you out of the picture and I'll be able to do that." She said throwing a sharp dagger at her. The Vindicator quickly caught it and threw a smoke pellet. The area was clouded by a thin vapor. The Vindicator used her geo-kinesis making a rocky hand come out, closing its fingers on Slade's minion.

"Who are you?" Vindicator asked ripping off the mask, her eyes widened. Underneath the mask was a young girl with white hair her left eye was covered with a black eye patch.

"Rose?" Vindicator asked. She took off the mask and lifted her hoodie.

"It's me Tara. What the heck happened to your eye? Did Slade do that? Why I'll get that bastard-"

"He didn't do it. I did." Rose said breaking out of the rock.

"Why the heck would you do something like that?" Tara asked still confused.

"I'm his new apprentice and Daddy wants you to join him, though I can't imagine why." Rose spat.

"I'll never join Slade. Rose don't listen to him. He'll fill your head with lies."

"He's my father. He's the only one who ever cared about me. I'm asking you one last time-"

"No thanks."

"Good, the faster I get rid of you, the better." Rose said menacingly with an evil smirk. She charged at Tara with two swords in her hands. Tara dodged the attacks, and then whipped out a Bo staff from her belt.

"Rose, he's lying to you. You can't trust him."

"You're lying you traitor!" Rose yelled stabbing Tara in the right shoulder with her sword. Tara gritted her teeth in pain before kicking Rose in the stomach sending her flying.

"Normally I have a policy against beating up minors…this time I'll make an exception." Tara said pulling the sword out of her shoulder. Rose got up as quickly as she fell. She charged at Tara again with her swords, but Tara managed to block them with her Bo staff. Tara swung her Bo staff at Rose's ankles sweeping her off her feet. Tara moved her Bo staff over Rose's chest.

"Listen to me you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Tara said. Rose pulled out another concealed dagger and threw it at Tara's already bleeding shoulder. Tara blocked it with her Bo staff, directing it away from her, unfortunately this gave Rose enough time to get up and jump-kick her. Tara quickly blocked it with the Bo staff, a large collision was made as the Bo staff broken and Tara was flung back.

Tara did a back flip and landed on her feet, she raised her arms and concentrated on her energy. There were glowing cracks now spread in all directions. Very large masses emerged from the roadbed, forming into a pair of colossal humanoid mud figures that were on the ground, next to the building. Tara used her powers to bring them up to the building they were standing on.

"My father taught you that. Without him you'd be nothing." Rose said picking up her swords, as the mud figures ran towards her she sliced through them with ease.

"Fuck. I need to…get away. Find some place with a better advantage." Tara told herself. She was running out of options fast and Rose was almost done slicing up her mud figures. Tara used one hand to lift a boulder. She jumped on it and flew away. If Rose was as smart as she thought she'd catch up soon. Tara felt a shearing pain in her leg causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled on to another building realizing a bullet was wedged in her left leg.

"Pretty cheap, you are using a shit load of weapons on an unarmed person." Tara said as Rose landed on the building. Normally a person would've fell into the concrete street but the she had landed on the building safely. It suddenly occurred to her.

"No…he didn't….damn ass hole. He gave you the serum didn't he?" Tara asked.

"What serum?" Rose asked.

"No. I can't believe he'd do that…to his own daughter. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Tara said ignoring her question.

"Let's end this." Rose said raising her gun. Tara's eyes glowed a bright yellow color as a pillar of rock slammed Rose in the stomach causing her to drop the gun. She was now hanging on the edge of the building with her right hand on the ledge. Tara limped towards the edge.

"This is the only way I can get you to listen. You already know that your father's Deathstroke. Ever wonder why? The military was developing a way to change normal people into meta-humans. They disguised it as medical experimentation on a resistance to truth serums. It made him stronger and faster, bad side effect, it turned him into a psycho. I'm pretty sure he pumped your system full of that stuff." Tara said.

"No. My father would never-"

"Slade wouldn't. What about Deathstroke? I can't really say he's the ideal father for anyone. It drove him even more psychotic over the years with all the stress on his brain. You can still save-"

"I don't need saving." Rose interrupted.

"You can only save yourself. Stop this before you turn into him. I can help you. I've been down that road before you'll eventually get yourself killed." Tara said.

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe in second chances" Tara said extending a hand, Rose took it.

"You always were gullible." Rose said smirking as she kicked Tara in the gut. The blow sent her flying, her back slammed into a metallic vent sticking out of the building. Tara got up as quickly as she came down, her eyes devoid of emotion. Rose charged at her with a Bo staff of her own. Tara dodged the blow, grabbing her wrist and snapping it back. A sickening crack was heard. Tara ignored it before sending a punch to Rose's stomach. After she was seemingly unconscious, Tara fell to the ground.

The exhaustion swept over her like an ocean's wave. Her shirt stuck to the bloody wound near her shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep gulp of air. She didn't want to open them, she didn't want to see Rose get up and finish her off. She still had enough energy to create a spike and impale her though.

'_No…I could never do that. Not to her she's just like…me. R-Richard always tried to tell me...trying to warn me...I won't let that happen to her.'_ Tara felt a lump in her throat before turning over to the side and throwing up a mixture of water and blood. Her vision was clouded by darkness.

'_I should've been more careful. I should've known he'd get to her eventually.'_ Tara thought as she heard metal soles colliding with the concrete, the footsteps getting closer. She unwillingly opened her eyes and saw Rose lift her up by the neck and hang her over the edge of the building, Tara didn't notice, she didn't feel anything.

"I guess I'd always known it'd come down to this." Tara managed to choke out.

"I never really liked you. You nearly killed my father. This is my revenge from him. Good bye traitor." Rose said releasing her grasp.

* * *

11:10 P.M. 

Tara felt a throbbing pain in her head and arm. She managed to land on the hood of a car, breaking her fall in a sense. It was a good thing she landed on her arm and not her head, bad thing: she was in a world of hurt. She saw a blurry figure run, no fly towards her.

"What happened?" The person asked. He had a blue muscle shirt with a yellow triangle on the chest region and matching blue tights. The triangle had a red S on it. The man was also wearing blue tights with red…underwear over it.

"Hi ya, Boy Scout it's a nice evening." Tara said.

"Tara?" Superman asked. Of course everyone in the superhero biz knew her. She was the 'traitor' who risked her life to 'save' Jump City.

"Why yes I am." Tara muttered, delusional from the blood loss.

"I'm taking you to a hospital. Just hang on." The Man of Steel said carefully lifting her so he wouldn't damage her further, in the state she was in, that was pretty hard. He started flying in search of the nearest hospital.

"No…can't…go to…Hospitals." Tara managed to speak somehow regaining her sense of reality.

"You're in critical condition. You need professional help-"

"Damn it! I can't go to a freakin' hospital." Tara yelled.

"You need help, you've lost a lot of blood and-"

"If you want the rest of Metropolis to know who Clark Kent is I suggest you reconsider."

"How did you…"

"Research. Isn't it obvious? Remove the glasses and you've got yourself a superhero. I'm surprised no one's thought of it yet." Tara said as Superman changed course towards a closer location, in front of a house, he rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid thirties opened it. She had black hair and blue eyes. She gasped as soon as she saw the torn up woman in Superman's arms.

"Lois…we're going to have to cancel our date." Superman said.

"What happened to her?" Lois Lane asked.

"I don't know. She's in critical condition and refuses to be taken to a hospital. I was wondering if she could stay here for a while." Superman asked.

"We should bandage her wounds first." Lois said as Superman set her down on the couch.

"Rose…contact Titans. Must warn…others, evil…bitch." Tara spoke broken up sentences reaching for the phone.

"What's the number?" Lois asked picking up the phone.

"1-895-9875. Tell…Rich to get Titans to…Tower...she's hunting…them down." Tara said closing her eyes.

"Is there some place she can sleep?" Superman asked.

"Yes. I have a guest room. We can move her there." Lois said as Tara drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wednesday December 21, 2011. 

Lane Residence- 3:00 A.M.

A shadow crept into the room the ex-Titan was in. Tara was wide awake after a quick nap. She was now in a black tank top and she still had her jeans on. Her stomach, arms, and legs have been bandaged up. Her arm and leg were also now in a cast. The shadow stepped into the moonlight. The figure wore a skintight black outfit with a large red X emblazoned over the heart; the low end of the upward stroke is extended to cross the chest. He had a long black cape, gray belt and gloves, the latter with X's on the backs of the hands. A black mask whose face resembles a white skull, with another red X on the forehead, its upstroke is extended, like the one on the chest, to cross the right eye. He was known as the infamous thief, The Red X.

"Sleep well Princess?" A distorted mechanical voice asked her.

"I told you not to call me that." Tara muttered. Red X was one of the few people that knew about her parents in Markovia.

"Least it's not in public. You feel ok?"

"I'm immobile, defenseless, and a main target for anyone who wants to kill me, mainly Slade. What do you think?"

"Standard question" X said shrugging, he walked over to the side of her bed and pulled up a chair.

"Thanks for leading me a few of your weapons, didn't help me much though."

"Hey, least I tried."

"…If they know you're here, The Boy Scout'll take you out faster than a speeding bullet." Tara said.

"Not caring. Sides I haven't seen you in a while. How's my favorite Titan?" X asked.

"Ex-Titan actually, I'm just trying to stay alive and I won't be able to in this state." Tara said.

"Ah, now that's were I come in, my dear. I'll make sure no one's going to hurt you again." X said taking his glove off and running his fingers through her blonde hair, she closed her eyes, letting him stroke her hair, while most people would be out the window by now.

'_She could be so cold…but around me she's so fragile…' _He thought.

"I need you to get something from my room. It's about a few blocks away from here. On my desk there's a laptop. Could you bring that over here?" Tara asked handing him her keys from her pants pocket.

"On it" X said saluting her. He walked towards the window and opened it.

"And X?" Tara asked.

"Yeah?" X asked.

"I you go through my drawer, I will personally hunt you down." Tara said smiling.

"Don't worry babe, I will." Red X said before climbing out the window.

* * *

4:00 A.M. 

"Damn she didn't tell me she put a security system on that shit." Red X said as he rubbed his arm, where a laser hit it.

'_I'll have to remind her to get some other underwear color besides black and white.'_ He thought grinning under his mask.

He climbed into the window. He set her laptop down on a nearby table. Tara was sprawled on the bed with her bed sheets on the floor, her blonde hair falling over her slender shoulders. He studied her physical features memorizing every curve of her form. He picked up the bed sheets and tucked her in. Red X took off his glove and traced the scar on her face with his thumb.

"Damn it Markov…that's what you get for helping people. You soften up and you're basically road kill." Red X whispered. It just wasn't fair. Everyone envies a hero since they think they have it all, the super powers, brains, fame.

'_They wouldn't know how lucky they are to be normal. To be asleep at night knowing you're safe from everything, while people work their asses off or die just to help them.'_ X thought. One of the reason's he used the suit for stealing. You become a thief. You don't have to look out for anyone cause no one looks out for you. That was…until he met her.

"Sweet dreams Princess." He said lifting his mask a bit before pecking her on the forehead and exiting through the window.

* * *

7:00 A.M. 

Lois Lane slammed her fist on the alarm clock…thank god she was on her break. Every day was the same, wake up, drive to the Daily Planet, get kidnapped by some psycho, then get saved by Superman, get to the Daily Planet, search up articles, hand them to Clark, blah, blah, and blah, same old thing everyday. Today might actually be interesting. She had an ex-Titan who was also a former criminal in her guest room. She got up, took a shower, got dressed then went over to the guest room. She heard clicking noises as she turned the door knob. There sat the blonde typing away on her laptop.

"How did you get that?" Lois asked as Tara didn't look up, she didn't seem to notice.

"I had a buddy come over. By the way you have bad security, anyone can just break in." Tara said.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Learned that I'm sadly beaten by a teenager. Who just happens to be my former friend."

"Why exactly?"

"Her father's an evil bastard, that brain washed her from reality."

"Who is she?"

"Jeez for a journalist you sure ask a load of questions. Then again it's part of your job huh?" Tara said looking up from her work.

"Just a bit curious"

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah…by the way thanks for letting me crash here. It's something a load of people wouldn't do."

"You're welcome. We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday. Lois Lane." Lois said extending her hand.

"Tara Markov." Tara said shaking it. There was a long moment of silence.

"So…you're dating the Boy Scout huh?"

"You mean Superman…yes."

"You know his 'alter ego' yet?"

"I don't really want to bring that up while we're dating."

"Eh don't worry. Either he'll tell you eventually or you'll find out. He may be closer than you think."

"He told you who he was?"

"No, it's a bit obvious, so I figured it out."

"What are you working on?" Lois asked trying to change the subject.

"Hacking into a database" Tara said.

"Are you-"

"Bingo." Tara said as the file opened up, Lois peered over and looked at the screen.

"Rose Wilson?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. Just happens to be Deathstroke's only child, since his two other sons died. Figures he'd use her."

"So…do you need anything, like some food or a drink?"

"Water's just fine." Tara said as the doorbell rang and Lois went to get it. She opened the door revealing a 23 year old man with black hair with a reddish tint, he had dark brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Lois asked.

"Uh…I'm here to see Tara after I heard about her accident." The man said.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Go ahead and ask her yourself." He said as Lois turned around. Tara managed to get out of the bed with the help of some rock-made crutches.

"It's ok. He's a friend of mine." Tara said.

"How did he find out?" Lois asked.

"He has his ways." Tara said shrugging.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah. Lois, this is Jack. Jack. Lois." Tara said introducing them.

"Lois Lane…you're the reporter for the Daily Planet…really fascinating articles, one of the reasons why I read the paper." Jack said.

"Thank you, would you like to come in?" Lois asked as Jack walked into the house.

"Can I speak to Tara…privately?" Jack asked as Lois nodded and pointed to the guest room. Jack picked Tara up in bridal position and walked over to the room. He set her down on the bed and took a seat in the same chair X sat on.

"I got you these." Jack said taking out a batch of roses.

"Please tell me you didn't steal them." Tara said.

"You know I have other jobs other then _that_." Jack said smirking.

"Sure… Why exactly are you here?" She asked.

"Raided Luthor's joint, then I got bored." Jack said.

"Causing trouble again?"

"Hey it was only a little Zinothium. I've got two reasons to back it up. One every one hates Luthor, even the Dude of Steel. Two, he was using it for a cannon that could wipe out half the city. I was doing every one a favor by-"

"Stealing a dangerous chemical" Tara stated.

"Aww…come on. Don't give me that look." Jack said.

"You know stealing is a really bad habit….X." Tara said calling him by his alias.

"Hey what can I say, my fingers are like magnets." Jack replied folding his hands behind him.

"So I've heard you're company's doing good." Tara said trying to think of a topic.

"Yup. I'm forming up a bond with Wayne Enterprises next week. Even though I don't like that Richard guy, it'll benefit the company."

"Both of you are so…similar."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I like him. Over judgmental little dork." Jack mumbled as the doorknob turned ever so slowly, causing both of them to direct their attention to the door. Jack got up, balled his fist and got into a battle stance. The door opened as Garfield Logan walked in, Jack relaxed.

"I got here as soon as I heard bout the message. Are you ok? What happened? Do you need anything?" Gar asked.

"I'm fine." Tara replied.

"Who's he?" Gar asked looking at Jack.

"I'm just a childhood friend. I better get going…is there anyway other way I can help you?" Jack asked.

"No…you've done enough. Thanks." Tara said as he walked out of the room.

"…Who exactly was that?" Gar asked cocking an eyebrow.

"One of the few people I'd consider a friend." Tara said taking her laptop and looking over the archives.

"I'm sorry about what happened. The rest of the Titans and I'll keep you safe and make sure it'll never happen again-"

"No thanks. I've got enough help-"

"But you're completely defenseless, do you expect me…us to just leave you like this?"

"I've got a body guard ok as far as I'm concerned he's the only one who can help."

"The rest of the Titans will be coming over soon."

"Oh joy, more people can this day get any better?" Tara asked sarcastically as the knob turned and the four other original Titans walked in.

"Friend Tara" Starfire said running over to make sure she was ok.

"Hey that you T? I haven't seen you in a while, wanted to but…no like this." Cyborg said.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Raven asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of Rose, right Cyborg?" Tara asked.

"Aww…no. She didn't, I mean she's a good kid but she. Slade just. She did this to you?" Cyborg asked placing his metallic hand to his forehead.

"She might've done worse." Tara said shifting her gaze to a man leaning on the wall.

"Terra" Nightwing said getting off the wall.

"Nightwing" Tara said getting off the bed.

"Traitor"

"Jerk"

"Both of you are acting like idiots. Cut it out." Raven said as the two adults glared at each other.

"I proposed a conference. I've heard Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul are up to something." Tara said.

"How would you know?" Nightwing asked narrowing his eyes.

"Please, I've spent years in the Arkham bird boy. It's like a villain chat room. I'm not necessarily a hero either. I get the info in many ways, even you wouldn't know." Tara said.

"What exactly are they planning then?" Cyborg asked.

"If I knew I would've told you by now. So far all I've got is that they're sending out a reasonable fee for our asses explaining why I ended up like this. I suggest we find their location and strategize for the moment. So far the only one with a good cover is Nightwing. We'd have to go into hiding, find some sort of disguise, or safe place where we can crash. Most of all we should split up-"

"Just so they can hunt us down one by one? Not going to happen." Nightwing argued.

"If we're all in one location we'd be an easier target. Drop a bomb and hello shit in the face got us killed. They'll be able to kill us faster if we're all in one spot." Tara countered.

"Suppose they do find us divided,we'll be easier to take down."

"If they do find them and the 'bonded idiots of shit' doesn't work we're screwed over bird boy. I almost got killed by that bitch yesterday. She's got a stash load of weapons, meaning one of those could be a bomb."

"Than why didn't she use it yesterday?"

"It'll attract attention and if she misses and blows up someone else, she'll be breaking the code."

"What is this code you speak of?" Starfire asked interrupting their debate.

"Deathstroke can kill, well duh he's a mercenary, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any morals. Most likely Rose would follow in her father's footsteps. They're not going to harm innocent lives if they're not on their hit list or if those people are in the way of killing someone. It's just not right…but if they notice that two of us are in a building, they're not going to hesitate for a 2 for 1 deal." Tara said as she saw the look of defeat on Nightwing's face, oh sweet victory.

"So it's settled, we'll find some sort of disguise...then again there is another way. Since Nightwing does have a point, we'll have to ask the Justice League on that part, some of us can take refuge at the Watch Tower." She said as they nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rae. You still have your healing powers. You think that you can help T out?" Cyborg asked as Raven walked over to her bedside.

"Don't. If I'm every injured like this again and you're not there, I'm a goner. My body has to get used to this. Guys, remember Deathstroke never kills to take over the world, it's his job." Tara said.

"I'll make a few arrangements with Superman." Nightwing said before leaving.

"I've got work at the Tower. I guess I'll see you when I do." Cyborg said before exiting as well. Kory's cell phone rang. She picked it up, nodded, and then placed it back in her purse.

"I must go now…I wish for you to get much rest and recover Friend Tara. I shall see you soon." Star said before leaving.

"I have another appointment. As much as I'd like to escape Harleen's babbling about the Joker…I better go." Raven said teleporting out through the ceiling, leaving Tara and Garfield alone.

"…Don't you have something to do now?" Tara asked.

"Actually I've got plenty of time." Gar said sitting on her bedside. Tara grabbed the crutches near the bed. She walked into the living room…unluckily for her Superman and Lois were in the middle of something. As soon as she walked in Superman saw her and they both stopped engaging in osculation.

"Er…Am I interrupting something…I'd better go now." Tara said turning to walk back to her room.

"I…erm…did you need something?" Superman asked nervously.

"Remember when you first saw me as the Vindicator…you asked if I wanted to be in the Justice League…does that offer have an expiration date?" Tara asked staring at the floor. She just couldn't look up at him. What are you supposed to do if everyone calls you a traitor?

"Well…Shayera did recommend you…I'll take it into consideration." Superman replied. Shayera Hol formerly known as Hawkgirl was a Thanagarian Lieutenant under cover at Earth to study its defense systems, technology, etc. When her people took over Earth to destroy it and make it a hypergate to enemies she turned on them. Shayera was Tara's boxing/sparring partner, other than that they both had something to relate to betrayal, redemption, both their ex's moving on.

"…If I ever get a chance to join…can I bring someone else there, not as a member though…" Tara asked quietly rubbing her arm.

"Who?" Superman asked.

"My…daughter, Deathstrokes been tracking people down and I don't want her to go through what I did. She's still a kid and I don't want her mind to be manipulated, especially for the wrong reasons…" Tara said.

"Of course she can stay…just as long as she doesn't mess with the controls or the machinery." Superman said.

"Thanks." Tara said before walking back to her room and getting back in bed. She noticed two emerald eyes watching her every move, it was making her nervous.

"Do you have to watch me?" Tara asked in a low voice.

"I'm making sure you're ok." Gar replied.

"So how are the new kids at the tower?" Tara said interested in the new people who lived in her former home.

"Bart's ok, he's a pain in the ass but he's a good kid, not to mention he's the new Kid Flash. Cassie's cool, not to mention hot, pretty much a natural leader, all but she's good with us, and she's the new Wonder Girl. Then there's Superboy or Conner, a little head strong but he's alright, not to mention I still get to bug him bout dating Cassie without getting melted by heat vision. The new Robin's just well…like the old one." He said.

"So I've heard."

"Were you going out with that guy I saw before?"

"I…it's hard to describe. Jack's a good friend and all. He's the only guy I'll let flirt with me with out feeling ten minutes of hurt. He's someone who I can tell _anything_ without judging me."

"Would you believe me if I said I don't trust him?"

"It's reasonable. I mean he's kind of mysterious to some people who've never know him."

"So…what's he got that I don't?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering…"

"Well he's intelligent, a little funny, understanding, a bit romantic, and _trustworthy_." She said empathizing on that last word.

"…That's good you can find someone to confide in." Gar said.

'_I just wish that was me…'_ Gar thought, his communicator rang off with the old Titan ring tone. He picked it up.

"Ok Bart…I'll be right there." Gar said before placing it back into his pocket.

"I gotta go now…later." Gar said. Just as he opened the door and walked out, Tara uttered a few more words.

"Good bye." She said softly as the door closed.

* * *

A.N.Sorry hadn't updated in a while, same old excuses school work. I've got a feeling I'm screwing up somewhere around this story and it'd be nice to know what I'm doing wrong. 


End file.
